1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slimming apparatus configured to improve cutaneous circulation in a body part of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slimming apparatus of the above-mentioned type is known from European patent publication EP 1 248 586 B1. The slimming apparatus described therein is designed in the form of a garment and comprises a sleeve which at least partially encloses a human body in an airtight manner. The space in between the human body and the sleeve can be pressurized with air to stimulate the cutaneous circulation in that body part.
European patent publication EP 1 307 168 B1 equally discloses a slimming device of the above-mentioned type. The slimming device comprises a housing forming a pressure chamber, wherein a bicycle ergometer is arranged being operable by the legs of a person. The lower part of the body of the person including its legs are arranged within that housing and sealed off from the remaining parts of the body in an airtight manner. A pump is provided to the apparatus which is capable of generating a vacuum inside said housing.
Another apparatus of the above-mentioned type is known from the international patent application publication WO 03/030808 A1. The device is configured in the form of a piece of clothing and comprises several air chambers which can be provided with overpressure and underpressure in an alternating fashion. The air chambers are connected to a pump via separate lines. A similar device is known from international patent application publication WO 01/52787 A1.
From the field of compression therapy, another device used for the treatment of venous leg ulcers is known from the international patent application publication WO 2004/084790 A1. The device described therein is configured to be used for the limb of a mobile patient. The device comprises an inflatable sleeve adapted to surround the limb, a conduit attached to the sleeve for delivering fluid to the sleeve and a portable, wearable controller attached to the conduit that generates and controls the flow of fluid in the device.
In the field of vascular therapy, a compression treatment system is known from United States patent application publication 2005/0187500 A1. The compression treatment system includes a first bladder supported about a limb. The compression treatment system further comprises a second bladder also supported about the limb. The bladders are in fluid communication with a fluid source and the bladders are inflated such that the first bladder is inflated for a first time period and the second bladder is inflated for a second time period.